


The Cuteness is Real

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [502]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Halloween, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/28/20: “tub, like, blood”Theme Week: HalloweenI wrote a second drabble with the challenge words. This one includes the week's theme.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [502]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Cuteness is Real

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/28/20: “tub, like, blood”
> 
> Theme Week: Halloween
> 
> I wrote a second drabble with the challenge words. This one includes the week's theme.

“There’s enough blood and gore in real life,” said Stiles’s neighbor, defending his preference for cute inflatable witches and ghosts as Halloween decorations.

Derek Hale was a librarian. Stiles assumed he meant life in general.

Stiles preferred creepy: a real-looking mummy and skeleton either side of his front door (not so creepy that they’d scared away trick-or-treaters. He’d handed out a _tub_ of candy.)

“I like cute things,” Derek continued.

Stiles liked cute things too, such as his neighbor. Stiles would really like to find out what other things Derek liked. Where did Derek like to be kissed, for example.


End file.
